Working Off Steam
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "Well " Yang began. "I was thinkin' of bringin' you guys along to a concert. It's one-night-only, and it's not too far from here. I think we'd have a great time."
**A commission for lichanikan who asked for a story based off a text post about how people would behave at a screamo concert. Mainly Weiss. Since the commission was mainly for the concert idea, I brushed through the other things a bit.**

 **Takes place in a Normal AU, college life, no Faunus.**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Working Off Steam

The days of college classes just before an extended weekend always seemed to drag on much longer than any other days.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang mulled through the week, just doing their best to get through it day by day until they could have their four-day weekend.

They were all equally excited about this weekend, because they'd all come to an agreement. Since the four of them occupied the same dorm room together, they had all agreed to an idea Ruby had come up with. For this upcoming four-day weekend, each of the four girls would choose something she wanted to do for one of those days off, and they'd all do that thing together.

So throughout the half-week of classes leading up to their break, they all pondered and thought through the different things they wanted to do.

Wednesday was their last day of classes for this week, and of course, their last class dragged on longer than any other. The eyes of every student in the room kept flicking up to the clock on the wall, or down to their phones in their laps.

Even Weiss, who was undoubtedly the most studious of the entire class, was anxious and anticipating their eventual release.

This would be their first long weekend in months, and everyone was dying to get to it.

By some miracle, Professor Port actually showed signs of being human as the final half hour of class was upon them.

"Ah, yes!" he recounted. "I remember my college days like it was yesterday. We were all just as you kids are right now, eager and determined to get out and start our long weekend. Eager and determined. I like it! Good spirit! You know, when I was your age, I'd like to go out and..."

He babbled on and on, and while the students didn't care much for the aimless tall tales of his personal history, it was better than listening to him lecture about the events of _actual_ history.

As he rambled on, Ruby and her friends stole desperate glances at one another from their respective seats. Yang tore out a sheet of her notebook paper and scribbled a note, which she then tossed to Blake.

 _ **We're gonna be here forever! If he keeps talking like this, he'll keep us here even after class is over!**_

Blake scribbled a response, then tossed the paper to Ruby.

 _ **He'd better not. As soon as that clock hits 2:30, I'm out that door.**_

Even Ruby agreed with her friends. She wrote a response as well before passing the paper to Weiss. Ruby had written:

 _ **I reeeeally hope he doesn't keep us late! I still wanna do something fun with you guys tonight!**_

Weiss was still fidgeting in her seat, anxious to get out. But reading over her friends' words made her smile.

She started writing a reply to hand back to Ruby so the paper could make its journey all the way back to Yang. But she paused in her writing as her mind subconsciously focused on her professor's words again.

"And since I'm _such_ a relatable guy and still young at heart, I'll do you all a solid. See? I know the lingo you kids are using these days! I'm hip and to the groove! Anyway, that's all you'll hear from me today, class. Enjoy your break. Class dismissed."

Everyone in the room all but jumped out of their seats in excitement.

"Really?"

"Thank you so much!"

"Have a great weekend, Professor!"

People had already packed their bags in advance during the lecture, and now they were rushing out the door. Yang and Blake paired up at the exit, and Ruby rushed over, colliding with them in an exuberant hug. Weiss was seated farthest away and was the last to reach them. They laughed and pulled her into their group hug, called their thanks back to the professor, then hurried out into the hallway together.

They ran all the way back to their dorm room where they stumbled inside, jittery and energized. Since these dorms allowed pets, Zwei was there waiting for them. Ruby hurried over to scoop him up and coddle him.

"Finally!" she squealed. "We're free! Free, Zwei, _free!_ "

"Arf!"

"Thank god!" Yang sighed, flopping down onto her bed. "And he let us go early."

"That was nice of him," Blake said. "We're lucky."

"You know," Weiss put in. "Most other people are still in class right now and will be for at least ten more minutes. So the dining hall is probably pretty empty right now."

Ruby gasped out loud as she let Zwei down onto her own bed.

"Ohmigosh yes! Let's go, let's go! I'm starviiiiing!"

They all took a few minutes to change into more comfortable, casual clothes. The air of excitement associated with a small vacation was palpable and contagious, sparked with energy and the desire to get out and do something they normally wouldn't be able to do.

When ready, they made their way through the hallways at an excited pace, though Weiss reminded them not to run or cause a commotion, lest they start their break by getting reprimanded.

Ruby settled for skipping all the way to the dining hall and was sure to be the first one on line to pick up her food.

"Let's have dinner early!" she decided. "Then later, we can just chill and eat snacks all night!"

"Sounds good to me!" her sister agreed.

"Not _all_ night!" Weiss corrected. "No junk food past 11!"

"Weiss..." Blake slung an arm around her. "One night won't kill us."

The white-haired girl breathed in deeply, then sighed.

"I suppose not..."

"Great!" Yang cheered. "Ruby didja hear that? Weiss says we can stay up till sunrise and eat as much junk food as we can!"

"Yang, I did _not_ say that!"

"Really, Weiss?!" Ruby said hopefully.

"No! Don't listen to your sister, Ruby."

As they engaged in their playful arguments, the four girls each picked up a meal of their choice and eventually brought their trays back to a table to sit. A few minutes later, the place started to fill up with their fellow students who were now also free for the next four days.

As Ruby scarfed down the first of many cookies for this afternoon, she started gabbing away about the things they were going to do over their break.

"So! Did you guys decide what you wanna do on your days yet?"

"I sure did!" Yang declared, puffing out her chest.

"I think I've got an idea in mind," Weiss said.

"Just please don't let it be something _boring_ ," Yang groaned.

"Hey! I didn't even tell you what it was yet!"

"Yeah, but knowing you it'll be something _intellectual_. We're supposed to be on break, so don't make us stay in our room and do our homework, okay Weiss?"

"Well, we've got to do it _some_ time!"

As the two of them went off back and forth, Blake turned her attention back to Ruby.

"I've thought about what I'd like to do," Blake replied. "What about you, Ruby? Have you decided already?"

"Yeah! I think I decided the night we came up with this idea!"

"Do you think we should all tell our ideas now?" Blake wondered. "That way, we can pick and choose which idea would be best for which day we have off."

"Yeah, yeah! Great idea, Blake! Hey, guys!" She waved her hands over at Weiss and Yang who were still arguing over the table. Ruby grabbed Weiss' arm to get her attention and pulled her closer. "Did you hear what Blake said? Let's tell each other our ideas now so we can make our schedule!"

The "S" word quickly changed Weiss' interests from arguing with Yang to managing their time properly. She loved nothing more than making schedules and managing her time, after all.

"All right," she said, straightening up. "I'll go first then. Since I know the rest of you are going to want to go off-campus, I'd thought we could spend at _least_ half of my day doing our assignments and a bit of laundry-"

"Uuuugh-"

Yang's dreading groan was cut off when Blake jabbed her in the gut with her elbow and scolded her to listen when other people were talking. Weiss cast the dark-haired girl a grateful look as she continued.

"And _after_ we've finished all of our boring chores and homework, I'll take us ice skating."

"Whoa!" Ruby gasped. "Really? You mean it, Weiss?"

"Of course." She shot a smug look over at Yang, who was looking rather excited herself now. "So? Not so bad, is it, Yang?"

The blonde snorted and shrugged.

"I mean, I _guess_ not..."

"Yang..." Blake rolled her eyes before addressing Weiss across the table. "I think it's a great idea, Weiss. Like you said, the rest of us probably made plans that never involved homework and housekeeping, but it's got to be done at some point."

"Thank you for understanding."

With her part spoken, Weiss sat back a bit and continued eating.

Ruby was clearly bursting with excitement to tell her part next, so Blake saved her the trouble of asking and invited her to do so.

"Ruby? What's your idea?"

The brunette didn't miss a beat.

"Okay!" she chirped. "There's this new zoo that opened up a few miles away and you're allowed to bring your dogs with you too and that's usually something you can't _do_ at a zoo but since you _can_ do it at this one I thought it'd be nice to bring Zwei too!" She said it all in one breath, paused and panted for a moment, then continued. "So what do you guys think? It's been _forever_ since I've gone to a zoo and I really really wanna go with you guys! Is that okay?"

"Aww, Ruby!" Yang cooed. "Of course it is! We'd love to go to the zoo. Right, guys?"

"Sure," Blake smiled.

Weiss put a hand to her chin.

"Well, it'd probably be a little messy- _ow!_ " She was cut off by a small kick beneath the table. Weiss glared daggers over at Yang and hissed at her. "But I was _going_ to say yes! Goodness, you're so brash!"

"So that's a yes?" Ruby bounced up and down in her seat. "Yaaaay! Thanks so much, you guys! So what about you, Blake? What did you wanna do?"

"Nothing too fancy," she said. "Just a relaxing day. We could sleep in a bit after staying up late the night before. Then we could go for a walk around town, go to the park, maybe catch a movie, get some dinner, then come back. How does that sound?"

The others all nodded approval.

"That sounds very nice, Blake," Weiss commented.

"Yeah!" Yang agreed. "Nice and easygoing!"

"Awesome!" Ruby said. "So then that just leaves you, Yang! What do you wanna do on your day?"

Her older sister leaned back, interlocked her fingers, and cracked them all, making Weiss flinch in mild disgust.

"Well~" Yang began. "I was thinkin' of bringin' you guys along to a concert. It's one-night-only, and it's not too far from here. I think we'd have a great time."

"That sounds nice," Blake offered. "But you said it's one-night-only? Which night is it?"

"That's where it gets tricky. It's on Sunday night."

All three of them noticed Weiss stiffen right away, and no one was surprised when she went off ranting.

" _Sunday_ night? It's _only_ on Sunday night? Who in their right mind would hold a concert on a Sunday night only? Don't they _know_ people will have to go back to school and work bright and early the next day? What made them think it was a good idea to-"

"Weiss, Weiss!" Ruby put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down for a sec. Yang, what time will it go until?"

"There in-lies the good news!" Yang announced. "This special one-night-only concert that takes place on a Sunday night will, thankfully, end at the reasonable time of 11PM."

"That's not bad at all," Blake said. "And our first class on Monday is at 9:30. So after we got home, that would give us at least eight hours of sleep before going back to classes. That sounds good, right Weiss?"

They all looked to her with a hopeful gleam in their eyes, Yang most desperately. She knew Blake and Ruby would accept her proposal, but it was always Weiss who'd been her main concern.

But she knew that Weiss herself was a singer, and always appreciated discovering new bands and music to compare her own talents to.

Even now, Weiss was already on the verge of caving. Blake's testimony that they'd all still be able to get a decent amount of sleep only served to further Yang's case in her favor.

The three of them sat in stilled silence now as they waited for the verdict.

After a moment of deep consideration, the jury was out.

"Fine," she agreed. "As long as we're back by-"

"Yes!" Yang jumped up from her seat and reached across the table to pull Weiss into a hug. "Thanks, Weiss! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Y-Yang! The food!"

"Huh? Oh, oops..."

In her haste, she'd pulled Weiss over her tray of food and now there were stains in her clothes. Yang quickly apologized and promised she'd do Weiss' laundry for her to compensate.

As the four of them settled down now, they decided on their schedule for the next four days.

Since Yang's concert was only being held on Sunday night, that would be what they did on their last day of break. They'd begin with Weiss' day of chores first, simply to get the less pleasant but entirely necessary things out of the way. After that, they'd go to the zoo the next day for Ruby. On the third day, they'd take things easy again with Blake's idea, and finally wrap things up with the concert.

They all agreed on this schedule, and finished up their meals, then headed back to their room. Weiss quickly changed out of her dirty clothes and tossed them to Yang so she could do them tomorrow with her laundry.

They got into their pajamas and started off their vacation with a movie marathon night. Yang and Ruby took all the sheets and pillows off the beds and made a massive blanket fort on the floor, using chairs and desks to keep the sheets up high. Blake weighed down the ends with her book collection as Weiss got the TV set up for the films.

Yang grabbed some snacks from the cupboard, and the four of them prepared a drink of their choice.

They all snuggled up in their blanket fort, playing rock-paper-scissors to decide which film to watch first.

And at last, their vacation was underway.

Four hours, they enjoyed each others' company that night. They went from screaming and clinging to each other at the horror films, to getting invested in the world of the sci-fi films, to laughing hysterically over the comedies.

The hours ticked away into the night. Despite Weiss' best efforts to keep herself awake so she could eventually rouse the others and have them sleep properly in their beds, she soon realized it was hopeless.

They all fell asleep slouched against one another with the room in shambles around them.

So it really was a good thing Weiss' cleaning-up day was first on their list.

The next morning, they cleaned up the remnants of their movie night. They deconstructed the blanket fort and threw everything in the laundry along with most of their clothes.

They spent all morning cleaning, then after breakfast got started on their homework assignments.

Naturally, Weiss finished hers before anyone else did. She took her leave from the room, leaving the rest of her friends moaning and groaning as they tried to focus on their work.

Weiss came back several minutes later with milkshakes for all of them.

Blake accepted hers very gratefully, while Ruby threw herself at Weiss in a hug, and Yang almost cried.

Once all the work was finished, and the room had been cleaned and laundry had been put back into the proper drawers, Weiss led them to the parking lot and drove them out to go ice skating as she'd promised.

At the end of the day, they were all thankful for Weiss' idea of getting the work done first and foremost, because now they had nothing to worry about for the remainder of their vacation.

The next day, they went to the zoo with Zwei. Ruby kept him on his leash as he greeted other dogs there, but like his owner, he was most excited about the bigger animals.

They walked around all day together, first going into some buildings where reptiles and nocturnal animals were kept. They eventually made their way to the larger enclosures to see the bigger beasts like buffalo, gazelle, zebras, giraffes, elephants, and the big cats.

Ruby spent most of her time marveling at the elephants, while Weiss was drawn to the refined beautify of the birds of prey. Blake adored the majestic big cats, and Yang appreciated the brute strength of the herd animals.

They ended the day at the gift shop, where they each bought little trinkets and souvenirs for themselves and each other.

Ruby requested they get fast food that evening, and Weiss begrudgingly agreed because she'd made them eat healthy the night before.

They had another game and movie night that evening, and did everything Ruby wanted to do.

The following day, they did as Blake wanted and slept in until nearly noon, and there were no complaints at all from anyone.

Once they'd finally roused themselves and gotten something to eat, they went outside to walk around campus on this quieter, less stressful day. They brought Zwei along, and eventually decided to visit the nearby town.

They did some window shopping, walked around the local park, and enjoyed some ice cream after all the exercise.

In the afternoon, they returned to their room to doze, read books, or play on their laptops for a few hours, then left Zwei in the room as they went to go see a new movie in theaters.

After Ruby's eventful day at the zoo, Blake's day fit perfectly in to help them all wind down.

Before they knew it, their last day off was upon them. They all woke up Sunday morning feeling a little sad that they'd have to go back to their classes the next day.

But Yang made sure to remind them they had more fun things to do before that happened.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads!" she called out that morning. "We've got a concert to prepare for!"

"Yang!" Weiss growled. "That's not until six, you oaf."

"Yeah, but we gotta get there early to get a good parking spot and stuff!"

They could all tell she was highly excited about this. And Yang had done her part and actively been involved in their days as well, so it was only fair for them to humor her on hers.

So they all got up, and took turns showering and getting dressed. Yang advised them to dress lightly for the concert.

"Those crowds can get pretty hot. And I mean like, temperature-wise _and_ judging the looks of the other people."

So they all abided and dressed lightly, in tank-tops and shorts and leggings and skirts. All the longer hair was tied up into high ponytails as they made their way out of the dorm room.

Yang had purchased their tickets in advance, and she held onto them in a small handbag as she drove her team to the designated concert area about twenty minutes away from campus. The evening was warm as they drove, the wind whipping through their hair as the excitement mounted higher and higher by the moment.

They'd made sure to leave early, and yet when they arrived, parking was already tight. Yang managed to squeeze into a spot not terribly far away from the building.

As the four of them stepped out, they could instantly tell the atmosphere here was a drastic change to what it had been back on-campus.

There was a constant source of noise, always coming from one thing if not the other. The loudest, most notable sounds were those of the amplifiers as they approached the building, test runs of short bits of the songs, example guitar riffs or drum solos. From just those little tidbits alone, they could determine it would be a rather loud concert.

Other than that, there was an extended line of chatting people already running around the building and out into the grassy field beside it. Yang ushered her friends to the end of it before it could get any longer.

Everyone around them seemed to be pumped up and ready to go inside. Some were dressed more radically than others, and some were already half-singing, half-shouting some of the songs they expected to hear tonight.

Understandably, Yang was the most excited of her group, since she was the one who knew this band.

Even Blake seemed to be excited by the prospect of this little adventure. Ruby was bouncing up and down where she stood, looking around at everything and everyone as the line started moving.

But Weiss seemed a bit more unsettled being around all these hyperactive, unrefined people. She made sure to stick close to her friends and did her best not to let anyone else so much as brush shoulders with her.

As they made their way up to the doors, Yang pulled out their tickets and handed them out. Once the guards had accepted the tickets and given back the stubs, they stamped the girls' hands with a red symbol. Curiously, Ruby and Weiss tried to figure out what it was.

"Hmmm..." Ruby contemplated. "Is it an apple?"

"You never _did_ tell us what kind of a concert this would be, Yang," Weiss pointed out.

The blonde girl flashed them each a sheepish smile before slinging an arm around them both and pulling them inside.

"You never asked. But we're here now, so time to enjoy!" She nudged them in amongst the already growing crowds inside.

Despite the air conditioning blasting, the masses of bodies were already producing a stifling kind of heat. The four girls weaved their way through the crowds until they were a good distance up, fairly close to the restrictive banners not far from the stage.

The instruments were already set up, and the lights throughout the place had been mostly turned off, save from a few stage lights. Glow sticks were provided and passed out by staff members free of charge to help lighten up the room.

Weiss had no idea how to crack hers, so Blake helped her with it.

As Yang snapped her own glow stick, she heard her little sister's sound of triumph nearby.

"Ah-ha! It's not an apple! It's a skull!"

Weiss strained to peer around Blake to give the brunette a questioning look.

"A _what_ -?"

But just as she spoke, the lights onstage went off. A sudden shocked silence swept through the masses below, the colorful glow wands coming to a temporary standstill.

Then, not a moment later, the stage lights came back on to reveal the band had entered the stage.

They were all dressed... rather oddly. Ripped clothes, tattoos, dyed hair, body piercings-

Certainly not the kind of band Weiss had been expecting, anyway. She grabbed Yang's arm and yanked her close so she could shout into her ear.

"Yang! What kind of a concert have you taken us to?!"

"Uhhhh-"

"This seems highly inappropriate!"

"Wait'll you hear their music."

"What?!"

"Chill, Weiss! Don't sweat it! You probably won't be able to understand what they're saying, anyway!"

"You oaf! That's not the point! What about your little sister?"

"Same for her! She won't know what they're sayin', it's fine!"

"Yang-"

But Weiss' next complaint was abruptly cut-off as the lead man of the group walked up to grab a microphone and address the crowds.

"Good evening, Vale! How we all doin'?"

The response was an explosive one, cheers and screams filling the air to capacity. A few sample tunes were played by the lead guitars and bassists to get them even more riled up. The air was charged with electricity and energy, and the hype was contagious even to an unknowing girl like Ruby, and a book-loving girl like Blake.

Only Weiss remained unimpressed. Yang shrugged her off only to wrap an arm around her.

"C'mon, Weiss! Let loose and have some fun!"

"I don't think-"

"Alllll right then!" the man onstage shouted (unnecessarily) into his mic. "Let's get this party started!"

Again, the crowds let loose a chorus of screams as the music started playing. Everything was loud and blasting, the thousands of shoes beating against the floor underfoot, the crazed energy pounding on the air in time with the music.

Weiss had to admit the music didn't sound all that bad. She was interested in where this was leading-

-until they started singing.

Or rather, screaming.

That was all they did, slam on their instruments and scream into their microphones as if they were growling.

Yang was right. Weiss couldn't understand a word they were saying.

But evidently, everyone else here (except, thankfully, Ruby) could.

The people clogging the space all around Weiss were banging their heads on the air, screaming along with the band onstage, though what they were saying was beyond her.

As a singer herself, she was partially appalled.

"What _is_ this?!" she cried. "They're just smashing their instruments and shouting a lot! This isn't music! This is noise!"

"Aww, c'mon, Weiss!" Yang shouted back. "You sound like an old geezer! Can't you feel the life in this beat? It's incredible!" With that said, she went back to whipping her hair around, jumping up and down, and waving her glow stick like wild.

"Incredible?" Weiss screeched. "They sound like a bunch of howler monkeys! Oh my god, everyone be quiet, this is _ridiculous_..."

But it seemed she was the odd one out. Every other person gathered here was composing a large mass of exuberance and enthrallment. People were scream-singing along with the vocalists, shouting at the tops of their lungs until Weiss was sure they'd all be deaf and mute by the end of the night.

But it wasn't just the thousands of strangers who seemed to be into this.

Blake was jumping beside Yang, laughing as they continuously bumped into one another. Even Ruby looked like she was having fun, always waving her red glow stick beside someone who had a different color to blend them.

Weiss was probably the only one not moving in the entire crowd. She even went so far as to cover her ears a few times when the singing got a little too out of hand.

But as the concert continued, she realized no two of their songs were alike, and even the scratchy, guttural vocals were altered for each individual piece.

She then started to realize what all of this was _really_ about.

Jumping up and down, waving colorful sticks, dancing and screaming and laughing at the tops of their lungs...

This was all about letting loose, releasing inhibitions and stress, and about having fun.

Thankfully, Weiss hadn't wasted the _entire_ evening feeling begrudging.

For the last few songs, she actually joined in the strange festivities. She partook in the head-banging ritual with Blake and Yang, though she was told she was going "Too lightly" and recommended she get more intense with it.

Ruby had gathered a crowd of fans who all had collected every color of glow stick to create a colorful display in the darkness. Weiss added her own stick to the mix as they held them high and swirled them around.

Before she knew it, she was caught up in the odd little rituals of the screamo concert.

And before she knew it, it was over.

The band members held and encore, then thanked the fans for coming out tonight. As everyone made their way to the doors, covered in sweat and less clothing than they'd entered with, Weiss leaned close against her companions.

"Wow!" Yang was still shouting a bit. "That was so rad!"

"Yang, they've turned off the music!" Weiss reminded her. "You can stop shouting!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

At the same time, Blake was busy helping Ruby hold onto her collection of glow sticks.

"I wonder where I'll put 'em all? Oh! Maybe I'll hang them above my bed!"

"That sounds like a nice idea. Though they'll stop glowing after a few nights."

"That's okay! I just wanna remember this awesome concert!"

They shuffled out of the building, relieved to finally breathe in fresh air once again. It was dark out, but the parking lot and streets all around were bright with headlights and street lamps as people departed the area.

The four girls found their way back to Yang's car and all but collapsed into their respective seats. Since Blake was helping Ruby with her sticks, they sat in the back together, and Weiss took the passenger's side. Yang started the car, turned on the air conditioning to help them all cool off, then started following the line of cars out of the parking lot.

"So!" she sighed. "Did everyone have fun?"

"Yeah!" Ruby chirped. "I got every color glow stick! But I _am_ really sleepy now..."

"Aw," Yang pouted. "So no one wants to go hit the bar?"

"Yang-!" Weiss snapped.

"Weiss is right," Blake added. "And remember it's Sunday night. We _do_ have class tomorrow."

"Damn. Well it was worth a shot! How'd you like it, Blake?"

The dark-haired girl shrugged. "It was fun. Not what I expected, but better."

"Awesome!" Yang grinned. She then flashed a glance sideways, a little nervously. "Weiss...?"

Weiss went right to her critique, which was more like a list of complaints.

"Well, for starters, the place was _far_ too small to house all those people. It was definitely a fire hazard. Secondly, we're all going to be deaf at an early age because of that. I don't think I've ever heard so much _noise_ before. And another thing-"

"All right Weiss, just cut to the chase," Yang rolled her eyes. "Did you at least have fun?"

Weiss looked out the window, as if she were embarrassed to give her response directly.

"A bit," she mumbled. "But-"

"Nuh-uh!" Yang stopped her, laughing triumphantly. "That's it! That's alllll I needed to hear! Weiss Schnee had fun at a screamo concert!"

"Let me finish!" Weiss snapped. "Their singing was atrocious! Abhorrent!"

"Weiss-"

" _I_ could do much better myself."

And just like that, she did.

Yang nearly ran a red light from how shocked she was as Weiss' sudden 'example' of her singing. She slammed on the breaks, causing Ruby and Blake to bump in the backs of the front seats in surprise.

Weiss cleared her throat, and only did a quick demonstration, just a few lines of loud, intense lyrics. She pulled her voice up from the bit of her stomach to do it.

The others were in shock. Usually, Weiss always sang so elegantly, so softly, so nicely. Even when she spoke, she was always professional and quick-witted.

But _this_ -

To hear Weiss Schnee all but shouting until her lungs burned, her voice cracked and screaming and wild...

It was pretty great.

She finished her example tune and straightened up again, amused to find the dumbfounded looks on all their faces.

"What? Didn't think I had it in me?"

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

"Probably not."

Weiss was offended.

"Of course! I could _easily_ have stolen the stage back there if I'd wanted to! Singing is an art and a passion. I excel in all forms of it, clearly."

"You sure do," Yang admitted as she started driving again. "That wasn't too shabby, Weiss."

"It was exceptional and you know it."

"All right, all right."

"Yeah, Weiss!" Ruby piped up, leaning over her friend's seat. "You were great! Maybe you should start holding your own concerts!"

"It was impressive," Blake added.

Weiss would've liked to enjoy their fueling her ego for a while longer, but she had to wave a hand to stop them.

"All right, thank you all for the praise. But it's nearly midnight. We've got class tomorrow."

"What?" Yang smirked. "You want me to speed?"

"That's not what I said!" Weiss shrieked.

"I'm kidding, jeez!"

A few minutes of friendly bickering later, they arrived back at the college and parked. Weiss ushered them all out of the car and back to the dorm buildings so they could all shower quickly and get into bed at a reasonable time.

Ruby passed out within minutes, and Blake was soon to follow.

As Weiss was lying down on her own bed, she caught Yang's eye in the darkness. The blonde girl grinned at her.

"I'm glad you had fun tonight, Weiss."

Weiss rested her head on her pillow.

"Thank you for taking us. We needed to work off some of that steam."

"Oh, you worked it off all right~"

"Shut up!" Weiss flipped herself over as Yang chuckled to herself.

"Goodnight, Weiss."

"...Goodnight."

With their next full week of school ahead of them, they would make sure never to forget this fun long weekend they'd enjoyed together.

* * *

 **A/N: I've only been to one concert in my life, so I did my best to describe the one in the fic. The main point here was to prove that Weiss (and anyone, really) can sing any kind of music, no matter how drastically different the kinds are!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
